Your Friend
by lyrical-harmonies
Summary: A single tear stained the paper as Misty read the latest letter again. Each letter broke her heart a little more. Your friend. ‘Your friend’ was always how he ended those letters, and Misty knew they could never be anymore than that. AAML.


**Luna: **Well, this would be Lyrical-Harmonies' first fanfic ever written! It's okay, you're allowed to be mean, she knows how to handle it! Anyway, so Misty is a _little_ OOC, but just at the beginning.

**Lyrical-Harmonies:** cough cough

**Luna: **Oh right… What was I supposed to do? Oh yeah disclaimer! Umm… Lyrical-Harmonies does NOT own pokémon. If she did, Misty would've never left and she and Ash would still be biting each other's heads off.

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **raises hand Ooh! Ooh! I _do_ own Luna, she's my OC that you will see in later fics. She's basically my fictional self… Well, enough rambling, here's the story…

**-m-i-s-t-y-**

Dear Misty,

I just wanted you to know that I will soon be traveling to the Sinnoh region, so I probably won't get a chance to write for the next couple of weeks. Just wanted you to know so you don't worry. Oh, and say hi to Mom and the professor for me.

Your friend,

Ash

A single tear stained the paper as Misty read the latest letter again. Each letter broke her heart a little more. Your friend. 'Your friend' was always how he ended those letters, and Misty knew they could never be anymore than that. He never invited her along either. At this thought, she shed another tear. Though she hadn't been planning to, Misty decided today might be a good day to visit Mrs. Ketchum, see if she had any advice on Ash. When Misty walked out of the gym door, with backpack in hand, she caught a glimpse of metallic red behind the bushes. As she drew closer, her soul lit up. It was a brand-new, bright red bicycle. There was only one possibility as to who would've given her such a gift. Ash. As she wheeled the present into the gym, she spotted a small envelope tied to the handlebars. The envelope read: Misty. She quickly snatched the envelope from the bike, letting it fall to the ground, scratching the paint, but she didn't care. She tore open the small envelope to reveal a short note:

Dear Misty,

I saw this in the shop as I was passing through on my way to Pallet, and I thought of you. I am sorry.

Love,

Ash

Her heart leapt at the simple note. She read it again, just to make sure it was real. He loved her. He. Loved. Her. Where did he say he was headed? Pallet Town. She ran to the pokécenter to grab her Pelliper. On the flying water pokémon, she reached the Ketchum household in a matter of minutes. She rang the doorbell and was greeted quickly by Delia Ketchum.

"Misty, you know you don't have to knock, you're like my own daughter!" Mrs. Ketchum said warmly.

"Mrs. Ketchum, is Ash here?"

"Why would he be here? And I told you to call me Delia.

"I found this along with a new bike outside my door this morning." Delia read the note and a smile lit up her face.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I've always known."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Delia sighed. "I guess he finally let it slip." This earned her a confused look from Misty. "Oh, never mind, but he should be here by tomorrow, if not this afternoon, so if you would like to stay over tonight, feel free."

"I couldn't intrude."

"What? Nonsense! Like I said, you're like my own daughter. Plus, I know Ash will be happy to see you."

"Okay, I guess I'll stay."

**-a-s-h-**

"Hey Brock…"

"Yes?"

"I messed it all up!"

"What did you do?"

"I signed that note 'love Ash.' I didn't mean to, but I guess I wasn't paying attention!"

"Finally."

"What do you mean 'finally?' I destroyed our friendship!"

"Is that how you really fe-"

"NO!"

"Ash…"

"Maybe." Brock glared at him. "Okay! Yes!"

"Then you didn't destroy anything."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Oh never mind."

**-m-i-s-t-y-**

Misty decided to spend the rest of the day at Professor Oak's, visiting her pokémon. She thought that being at the professor's might buy her some extra time, for she was almost certain that Ash would stop by his Mom's place first. Delia decided to tag along, and though Misty strongly objected, she knew that this would still buy her time. So when Misty went to the back to play with the pokémon, Delia caught Professor Oak up on the current standings of Ash and Misty's relationship; the professor was delighted to see that two of his favorite people were finally headed in the right direction.

**-a-s-h-**

Ash decided it would probably be best to visit the professor first, since his mom would probably be there anyway. As he walked in, he and Brock were greeted excitedly by Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. The professor thought it would be best for Ash to catch up with his pokémon (and a certain red-head) first, so he led the two to the back.

**-m-i-s-t-y-**

**-a-s-h-**

"Who is that?" Ash asked the professor once they reached the garden. The girl he was referring to had dark red hair, falling to her mid-back. She also had on a yellow tank top with Capri-cut jeans, and looked vaguely familiar.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied the professor with a knowing smile and dragged the oddly uninterested Brock back into the lab.

Misty glanced up, trying to find the source of the voices. "ASH KETCHUM! WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO SIMPLY PASS BY YOUR BEST FRIEND WITHOUT SAYING HI?!?"

Ash took a step back, realizing who it was in front of him. She had changed a lot since they had last met. Her now almost maroon colored hair contrasted with her fair skin so that she looked like an angel. Her eyes were still the same though. Those same eyes he fell in love with so many years ago. "What are y-you d-d-doing here?" he stuttered.

"I came to see my best friend, but apparently he doesn't want to see me!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why didn't you come to see me when you were in Cerulean? Answer me that Ash Ketchum!"

"I-I was scared, alright."

"What could the 'Pokémon Master' be scared of?"

"No, I was afraid I-I wouldn't be able to st-stop myself." Their faces were now only inches away.

"Stop what? What are you talking about? You can be so insufferable sometimes Ash Ketch-" It took Misty a few seconds to realize why she couldn't talk anymore. Something was pressed up against her lips. Not something, someone. Ash. She pulled away quickly, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry…" he said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry for what, Ash Ketchum?"

"I'm sorry f-" his statement was cut off by pure bliss. Maybe she did feel the same way. He reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Everything. Nothing. You. Me…" By this time, her arms were around his neck, keeping his gaze from leaving hers.

He tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her into a loving hug.

"I knew it," whispered Misty.

"Finally," said Ash at the same time. He pulled her to him for another kiss, but it didn't last long. They were soon on the ground, laughing at the clapping that could be heard from the lab window. They both were blushing wildly.

**-i-n-t-h-e-l-a-b-**

"Mission accomplished," said Brock.

Delia and the professor simply nodded, gazing lovingly at the new couple.

**-m-i-s-t-y-**

**-a-s-h-**

"Ash?" Misty whispered. She didn't want to interrupt the blissfulness of being in his arms, but she had something she needed to say.

"Yes?"

"Don't let go."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled. All was well.

**-t-h-e-e-n-d-**

**Luna: **Lyrical-Harmonies doesn't own Harry Potter either.

**Lyrical-Harmonies: **Ha. Ha. Ha. Just review. I can handle flames. I have two younger sisters. _Nothing_ scares me. Except my dance teachers. They can scare anyone. ANYONE._**ANYONE!**_


End file.
